Sheev Palpatine
Sheev Palpatine is the 5th character in the Finale Era, and the 36th character overall in Super Smash Bros Lawl. Palpatine is based off the character of the same name as well as Darth Sidious from the Star Wars franchise. Sheev uses the "Prequel Memes" to constrict his opponents' combat options and strip them of their free will, like the dark manipulator he is. Entrance - Vaderide Is carried on his chair by Anakin Skywalker, and then jumps off as Anakin flies away. Special Moves Standard B - String Pullin' It only works if the opponent gets the vision from the Side B. Pressing B will make Sheev enter in a immobile state and pressing B again will make him send the victim's vision of a better life to deal damage to the victim itself, but not the opponent. Pressing Side will make him say "Do It!" and paralyzes the opponent if they come close, leaving him to choose the victim's move for 2 seconds or else it will be cancelled. Pressing Down will make him fall to the ground and shout "I'm too weak!", which works like a counterattack to the victim for big damage and paralyze, it also works for grabs. Pressing Up will make him spawn two chairs and tell The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise to the opponent, it is very hard to land, but if it does, the Portman vision will last for 2 stocks. Side B - Dark Convert Sheev summons a vision of Natalie Portman suffering, then sends straight forward to his opponent. It can be send off in 5 different directions and lasts for 30 seconds. Up B - Sheev Spin Sheev spin jumps with his lightsaber and swings it, dealing damage. Pressing A during the move will make a vision of young Anakin Skywalker appear and send him upwards while spinning, and pressing B will make General Grievous appear while spinning his lightsabers to deal multiple hits all around him. Down B - Execute Meme Sheev gets on his robe and says "Execute Meme", where you get to choose one of the three characters you can summon: Master Windu says "A Sith Lord ?" then go in Sheev's direction but he never turn back, even if there is a ledge. Whoever gets hit by Windu will follow him for 3 seconds. But if Sheev gets in front of him, he will swing his lightsaber to him and his opponent. A Ki-Adi-Mundi fires a head of Chewbacca, which hatches into a Droid and a Wookie who shoots each other for 5 seconds. There's a bigger chance that the Droid will win, and if does, all the opponent who were hit by the Chewbacca head will get a anvil remorse and hit. The droid has 20hp, so opponents can destroy it to prevent killing the Wookie. If the Chewbacca head hatches to the end of a ledge, Sheev will get the anvil remose instead, so be wisely. A Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter will fire a laser beam that deals 6% damage and covers the middle range. If the opponent shields the beam, R2-D2 will appear and locks the opponent's ability to use the shield for a while. Final Smash - UNLIMITED MEME POWER Sheev fires huge lightning bolts from his hands. If it connects, he will shout "POWER! UNLIMITED MEME POWER!" and summons 2 visions of various meme characters and quotes (Obi-Wan's "Hello there" and Anakin's "I don't like sand" for example) to attack the opponents. After that, Sheev will become tired and fall on the ground, leaving him helpless. Taunts Down Taunt -''' Looks towards the screen and says "I am... the Senate!" 'Side Taunt -' Looks towards the screen and says "It's Treason, then." 'Up Taunt -' Looks towards the screen as his face reforms into his Darth Sidious face and says "Goooooood~" before his face reforms back into his Sheev face. Victory/Losing Poses- '''Victory 1: Looks up at the sky and says "The attempt on my life... has left me scarred... and deformed." Victory 2: '''Laughs with his hand over his mouth. '''Victory 3: Laughs as he tries to get onto a senate seat, but struggles as he has a hard time getting on the seat. (It is noticeable that this is the only victory that takes place in the background while the loser is in the foreground.) Loss: Falls out of his chair and onto the ground. Trophy Description (To be added later) Snake Codec Snake: Colonel! Colonel: What happened Snake? Snake: Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise? Colonel: Ha! You know your prequel memes, eh Snake? Then you must know about Sheev Palpatine. Snake: Yeah I know, but not about his moveset... Colonel: Oh, right. He commands three powerful memes: a sith lord?, the droid attack on the wookies, and the blockade guy. Snake: Blockade guy... what happened to High Ground? Colonel: Those memes will try to strip you of your free will, and replace it with their sequence. But I'd worry more about the dark side if I were you... Watch out for Natalie Portman's face! If it hits you, Sheev himself is having your free will. Snake: But the poor woman, looks like she's suffering. Maybe I can save her... Colonel: Just make sure you avoid the face Snake! Daily Bugle Shenanigan Jameson: Crazy senator turns himself into some kind of a monster, makes a space republic into an empire... You didn't fly into space right Parker? Parker: Oh, oh well, uh- Jameson: We don't have pictures? Parker: But, there was a disturbance... Jameson: Well, don't worry. I understand just how difficult space travel is. Don't stress yourself thinking about it, I'm serious. *Picture suddenly flies down, both startled* Jameson: Who threw this? *Character in a hood flies down, talks fast with a dark whisper* ???: Jar jar is the key to all of this *Flies up* ... Jameson: Hey geezer, you want a job? *Flies down and reveals himself as George Lucas* Lucas: Eh, yeah! Jameson: Parker, hello? You're fired! *Parker leaves* Jameson: Who wants to make 60 dollars? Cash! ''Character Description'' (To be added later) Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary No appearance in the Subspace Emissary as of now. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Trivia * This is the first character to have their progress updated on Chin's facebook account. * His moveset is based on the Prequel Memes where Palpatine is often refered by his lesser known first name: "Sheev", it help to differentiate him from normal Palpatine. * Sheev had an trailer directly parodying King K. Rool's announcement trailer from Super Smash Bros Ultimate. * The maximum damage you can get from Sheev's Final Smash is 66%, which is a reference to Execute Order 66, his stats also reference the meme. * Sheev's moveset is the second one to not have any inspiration clips, the first being Ib. * Sheev's Japanese name is "上院" which mean "senate", a référenceto the "I am the senate" meme. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Star Wars (universe) Category:Boss Category:Top Rank Category:Revamp Epoch Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Locked Category:Fictional